Be nice
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Jorden has to be nice to Aikka to get something from Molly, but what? Jorden X Molly, Edited! I changed the rateing because of one bit in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1 : making a deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban star racers.

XxXxXxXx

"Jorden can't you ever be nice to Aikka?"

"No." Jorden said.

"It's not that Jorden can't, it's that he won't." Stan said.

"No, he just is so weak he doesn't even have any will power!" said a mad Molly.

"I do so have will power!" Jorden argued.

"Then prove it," she said, a grin on her face. Jorden was shocked & very confused "W-what? How?" Jorden asked.

"Be nice to Aikka." she said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"And why should I?"

Molly ran over & wispier some thing in his ear and he turned red as an apple. He looked at her.

"You serious?" he asked. Stan & Koji where starring at them, confused. Molly nodded. "You honestly would let me do that?" again she nodded. Stan & Koji where getting more & more confused by the second.

"YAHOO" Jorden yelled after a few minutes of starring at Molly.

A/N: Oh my freaking gosh! I can't believe how horrible my grammer (is it grammar or grammer? Because my computer thinks that it's grammar and I'm not sure) and spelling were so bad.

Thank you again Potatolover for telling me.


	2. Chapter 2 : Aikka learns of the deal

Jorden was lying in bed. He just couldn't believe it!

'If I am nice to princy for the rest of the race Molly will let me,' Jorden's thoughts where interrupted.

"Jorden! I'm going for a walk, you want to come to?" Molly asked.

"Um, sure!" He said and got out of his bed.

Molly and Jorden had been on their walk for half an hour when they ran into who other then the prince him self.

"Hey Aikka! What's up?" Molly said after they where standing next to each other.

"Oh hello Molly, Gunner boy," Aikka greeted Molly, but he was trying to insult Jorden.

Jorden growled at Aikka and clenched his fist. His temper wanted him to say some thing insulting to the 'frog-prince' but right as he was about to Molly interrupter him.

"Jorden," Molly started waving her finger "Be nice, remember, you have to be nice to him or," she didn't bother finishing her sentence. Jorden Growled again then bowed to Aikka (XX I can't even believe I just wrought that).

"Good day prince Aikka," Jorden said, now clenching his teeth. Aikka blinked. 'Did he really just bow and say good day? I think I must be imagining things' Aikka thought. It was plain to see Aikka was in shock.

Aikka turned his attention to Molly, who was smiling a scary controlling & some what evil smile.

"Molly, am I imagining things or did he really bow and wish me a good day?" Aikka asked. Molly just nodded, her smile growing by the minute.

"Don't think any thing of it, it's just part of Molly's and my deal," Jorden said, obviously mad about the fact he had to 'be nice'. Aikka stared at Jorden then Molly.

"What deal?" Aikka asked.

"Oh Jorden has to be nice to you to get to-" Molly then wispier in his ear.

"You are really going to let him do that?" Aikka asked.

"Do you honestly think he can keep this up the whole race?" Molly asked Aikka but made shore that Jorden couldn't hear.

"Good point." Aikka said "So Jorden, if you are nice to me you get to..." Aikka didn't get to finish because Jorden then yelled "I'll get to go on a date with Molly and I get to kiss her on the lips! YAY!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Caff

A week later

"Good day prince!" Jorden said joyfully. It had been a week since his and Molly's deal and he was doing great! He hadn't messed up once!

"Good day Jorden." Aikka said. He was still not use to Jorden being nice to him. He also felt sorry for Molly. If Jorden didn't slip up soon Molly would have to pucker up and date him.

Jorden held the door open for Molly and Aikka as they entered the café. They sat at the counter; Molly sat in between the two boys. They started to talk when a squid like alien gave them some menus.

Jorden got some green and purple jiggled thing with 6 eyes, all looking at him. Jorden poked at it with a fork. It ate the fork. ( Oo I think I'll stay away from what he's eating).

"I think I lost my apatite." Jorden said, Molly made a face and scooting over to Aikka "I'm going to the rest room, be right back," Jorden said.

Aikka ordered something while Jorden was out. It looked safe enough. It was red and had no eyes (thank goodness), but when he stuck a nigh in it it screamed.

"Molly, aren't you going to order?" Aikka asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Depends," she said "is there anything that won't look at me or make noises or anything like that while I eat it?" she asked sarcastically. Aikka laughed.

"Let's change the subject, I wonder if Jorden will do it?" Aikka said.

"Me too." Molly said. She started starring off into space. Aikka was starring at her.

'Ok, now I am wondering what she is thinking,' Aikka thought.

Molly's thoughts

'Maybe dating Jorden won't be so bad,' she thought 'I mean, he's being nice to Aikka, some thing I know he hates doing, all for a date and a kiss with me.' Molly smiled.

With Jorden

Jorden splashed what I hope was water on his face.

"Only a little longer Jorden, only a little longer," He chanted to him self "think of Molly, only a little longer and I get a date and a kiss." Jorden finished washing his face and walked out of the rest room and over to Molly and Aikka.

"Hay guys," he said as he came closer. Then he got a look at what Aikka was eating. It was making noises. "Do I even want to know what he's eating?" Jorden asked. Molly shook her head.

"I don't think either of us do." she said simply.

"I don't even know what I'm eating." Aikka said. Molly and Jorden turned to face him. There eyes where wide open.

Molly opened her mouth to say some thing but shut it, deciding she didn't want to know. Jorden sat down and grabbed another fork only to find the thing he ordered had crawled away and was not exiting the café's front door.

'Was it my imagination or was that thing mumbling?' both Jorden and Molly thought.


	4. Chapter 4 : Predate or date?

It had been two weeks, it was half way over.

Jorden was in his room. He was doing a party dance chanting 'it is almost over!' to him self. He was smiling happily. He couldn't wait till the race was over and he could date and kiss Molly. As he was thinking about what it would be like to date Molly there was a nock at his door.

He rushed to the door. When he opened it he saw Molly standing there. She was slightly blushing.

"Molly? Um, what's up?" He asked. He was wondering why Molly was at his door and also why she was blushing that same blush she has on her face when she was near Aikka, not that he didn't like that look, he thought it was cute.

"Um, I was just thinking that it was a nice night and I thought it would be a good night and was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me?" she stated. Jorden was flabbergasted, and very happy.

"Uh, sure." he said smiling his special only for Molly smile. She then said "Great!" and grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Koji and Stan watched as Molly and Jorden left. They both snickered to them selves.

"Hay, Koji, look at the love birds" Stan said.

"They make a perfect couple" Koji said. Both boys laughed.

With Jorden and Molly

"So Molly, why did you want to go for a walk with me any way?" Jorden asked.

"Well, it looks like you are ganna win the deal so I just wanted to know what it would be like to be on a date with you, you know?" " she said.

"So, wait, does that mean this is a date?" Jorden asked. He was happy.

"No, no, not a date, more like a pre-date." Molly said, but she was thinking 'heck Yay, it's a date'.

So Molly and Jorden walked through a garden. It may have been pretty during day, but at night it was absolutely amazing. The moon illuminated the flowers and the little water puddles. Bugs that resembled fire-flys where every where.

Molly giggled when the fire-fly like bugs flew around her, as though to complement her beauty.

Molly and Jorden ran through the garden, alien grass hoppers jumping out of their way. Butterfly like creatures fluttered out of the trees. Bugs like love bugs and lady bugs surrounded them.

After a little bit they stopped and sat by a little pond. It reflected the happiness they felt. Then they lied down in the grass. At this point they just star gazed. It had been a grate night.

When they where almost asleep Molly snuggled up to Jorden. He put his arms around her and held her close, they where just barely awake when Molly gave Jorden a little kiss on the cheek. He looked at her, a smile on is face.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date?" Jorden said with a grin on his face.

"So I lie," she said and snuggled closer "you got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," he said and kissed her for head "do I still have to be nice to Aikka?"

Molly gave him the puppy eyes and puppy pout and said in the cutest voice ever "no, but please do." and she started kissing his cheek.

"Ok, ok, I'll be nice!" he said.


	5. pregnent, love, marreg and crog hamsters

It had been a few year since Jorden's and Molly's date. The grate race was over and every thing was going fine. The Earth team had won the race and Molly wished that the crogs couldn't harm any one ever again. The avatar granted the wish and had a little fun too. All crogs were turned into fluffy hamsters.

Needless to say they hated the wish, Molly, Earth, and the avatar. The crogs in the race especially hated Molly because as soon as she saw the crog hamsters she squealed and said how cute as she squeezed them. Every one else laughed at that. The crog hamsters glared at her and then tried to flee from her reach. They managed to hide in a hollow tree that had a small hole in it. Sadly the hole was too small for her to reach them.

"No fair! I can't reach! And they are so cute!" Molly said in a super cute tone that Jorden really liked.

The day passed by like that. With the crog hamsters running from Molly as she tried to catch them and she usually did. The crog hamsters became pets for every race. The crog hamsters hated that. They couldn't even bite those who tried to catch them because they couldn't hurt any one.

Some thing that made Jorden happy was when he heard that the good prince was getting marred. And luckily for Aikka he liked this girl. The part Jorden liked was that he didn't have to worry about his Molly getting stolen away from him. He would have Molly all to him self.

He took great advantage of that because that night he and Molly made love. Her blood shed on there sheets, his sperm inside her heating her body. That night they slept in each others arms.

They dreamed they would be together for ever.

About a month later Jorden got the news Molly was pregnant. He couldn't believe his ears. As soon as she told him a huge smile lit his face and he picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her lips and held her close after she was back on the ground.

He looked at the girl in his arms. The girl he loved with his entire being. The girl he would do any thing for (A/N: now why can't all guys be like that and do any thing for us girls?).The girl who was carrying his child. He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him.

She hadn't expected him to be so happy, but she was thrilled that he was. She snuggled her face into his chest. He kissed her head and petted her hair. He held her in his arms, loving every moment.

"This is great news Molly," Jorden said in her ear. Rick, Stan, and Koji were there the whole time, before Molly even arrived to tell him the news. They had been there listening to some thing Jorden needed advise on.

"Hay Jorden, don't you think it's time to ask her?" Rick asked. All three guys were starring at them.

"Ask me what?" Molly asked looking up at Jorden.

"Jorden was just telling us about a question he was going to ask you." Koji stated.

"He was asking us if we had any ideas on how and when he should ask." Stan said.

"Oh right." Jorden said and started searching his pocket. Molly still looked confused until Jorden got on the ground in a certain position. Jorden had pulled out a little ring box and gulped.

"Um, Molly, would you marry me?" he asked. Molly blushed as he opened the box to show an engagement ring. It was beautiful. It was breath taking. Molly started nodding her head and then she repeated the word "Yes" over and over again.

"Yes, I would love to!" she said and then hugged him. She kissed his lips and again they were in each others arms. About 8-9 months later Molly gave birth to two little angels. One was a boy and the other a girl.

Jorden suggested the boys name be Josef and Molly agreed as long as her little angel could be named Angel. As they chose the names the two children, their children, opened there eyes. The boy's eyes were red like his mothers and the girl's eyes were brown like her fathers. The boy had blond hair with black tips and smiled at his mother who was holding him. The girl had pink hair and giggled at her father who was holding her.

The boy had a sun on his face while his sister had a shinning star. Both children were happy in there parents arms. Angel grabbed her dad's cheek; Josef grabbed his mom's ear. Both parents smiled at there off springs. They could tell every thing was going to be perfect.


End file.
